Moments in A Life
by LadySaxophone
Summary: Council Members fight over who gets to train Luke Skywalker. "The Life He Deserved" arch
1. The Debate

AN: _To Save a Soul_ will be updated, but I'm having a little bit of trouble with the lightsaber duel. Until then, I hope you enjoy my attempt at humor.

"Train him, I should. Love me, the boy does!"

It was the strangest thing anyone had ever heard Yoda say, but none stopped to gawk at him, the current debate was far too important to deviate from.

"You've had your fair share of Padawans, Master Yoda. I have yet to take ANY, I should train him."

Kit Fisto leaned forward slightly in his chair and glared with his black midnight eyes at the Grand Master of the Jedi Order. The Force was tinged with a slight red, the color of...frustration. Not anger, of course, they were Jedi Masters after all, and not one of them would give into anger over nine-year-old Luke Skywalker.

Said Luke had charmed the Jedi Council, and that is _not _an easy feat. These Jedi Masters have seen trillions of Force-sensitive younglings over the years. Master Yoda himself taught the youngest of Initiates. Togruta, Twi'lek, human, the Council had seen them all. Yet, with his big blue eyes and his glass-half-full attitude, little Luke Skywalker managed to have all twelve Council Masters fight-_debating_ over who had the honor of training the little cherub.

Well, not all the Council Masters. Master Mace Windu sat in his appointed (and custom made) chair trying not to look amused. Years of Jedi training kept his face straight. He already had a Padawan and thus, was excluded from the debate. Technically, as the matter wasn't entirely concerning him, he could leave. However, watching the Council try to argue in a civilized way over a nine-year-old boy was simply too hilarious to pass up on.

"Irrelevant, that is." The small green alien glared right back at Kit Fisto, as if daring him to make another attempt to claim the famed Skywalker boy.

"It's true Master Yoda, you have had many padawans. However, you, Master Fisto, have no previous experience to fall back on and young Skywalker needs an experienced hand. I should train the boy." Ki-Adi-Mundi soft toned voice fell silent and he looked quite pleased with himself.

"Good gracious, you'll bore the poor child to death!" Master Plo Koon pointed out scornfully, (but not _too _scornfully, him being a Jedi and all), "I should train him! I have the experience and at least I'm interesting."

This comment was followed by a few awkward silences and an ironic, but ill-timed cricket chirp.

Adi Gallia broke the silence by coughing and glancing guiltily away from a disgruntled Plo Koon. "Anyway...I think I should be the one to train him. He already has a father figure in his life. I am a woman and he needs a mother figure."

"He already has a mother, and a twin sister! How many more female figures does one boy need?" Mace pointed out, speaking for the first time since this particular Council session had started. Adi was not pleased.

"You're just jealous because you _can't _train him. You already have a padawan."

"I am NOT jealous. I don't want to train Luke." This comment was met by many horrified gasps.

"How could you even say that?" Master Fisto was horrified. The other Masters all glared with their best disgusted-yet-pitying-the-lack-of-knowledge looks.

Mace felt a bit on edge, after all this would be the first time the Council had all ganged up on him.

"Remember, I already have a padawan!" A few looked rather sad at this fact. Although not quite as endearingly sweet as her brother, Leia Skywalker had quite a few possible Masters as well. Mace's signature glare had scared them all off though, and Leia had become his padawan without any intervention from other Masters.

"Right you are, Master Windu. A trade, you cannot do." Yoda's challenging look flew to Mace.

"I don't want to trade Leia! I love her!"

Now, that comment took the proverbial cake. Love was begrudgingly permitted by the Jedi Order since the Clone Wars ended, but no one had ever predicted such a proclamation to leave the lips of the most feared Council Member. All twelve Masters came to a simultanoues cease-fire to stare in shock at Master Windu. Somewhere in the Force, Master Qui Gon was laughing his ghostly butt off.

Master Kenobi was the one to break the silence this time, he'd been silent through all of the arguement. He was an observent fellow, and few things went unnoticed. With a bored sigh, Master Obi Wan stood up.

"If you are quite done here, I believe I have a new padawan to attend to."

This, of course, snapped the attention back to the matter at hand.

"You don't mean..." Ki-Adi-Mundi stared at his friend in shock.

"Yes, I do. I'm going to be training Luke Skywalker, perhaps you know him?" Pure mischief danced in Obi Wan's clear blue eyes.

"Already trained a Skywalker you have, Obi Wan. Leave Luke for others, you will." Master Yoda hadn't counted on Obi Wan ever wanting another padawan. If he was unprepared to debate with the famed 'Negotiator', his expression didn't show it.

"It's true Master Yoda, training Anakin was an experience from which I am still recovering. I think it only fair then, that I have the opportunity to train a padawan that's a bit more...civilized."

None could really argue with that.

"Further more, I have experience with Skywalker padawans. I have enough energy to keep up with him. I also have been bonded to the boy since infancy. His father and mother have agreed. All I have left to do before making it official is to ask the boy himself."

Master Kenobi could not understand for the life of him why the facial expressions of the Council suddenly turned to ferocious glee.

"So it's a race to ask the boy then..." Kit Fisto said as he rose from his chair.

Without another word, Obi Wan spun on the heel of his boot and dashed out of the Council chambers. The rest of the Council made to pursue, but they were all Force-pushed backwards by the smiling apparition of Master Qui Gon Jinn.

*I hoped you liked this. Qui Gon was just begging to get in on the action :P. Anyway, as this is one of my first attempts at pure humor, I would really appreciate a review. Did you laugh?


	2. The Race

AN: This story is going to be a series of drabbles. Right now I'm writing oneshots about Luke and Obi Wan, but I may start writing about Mace and Leia, or Han and Anakin, things like that. This is "The Life He Deserved" arch, so Anakin never turned.

As far as Obi Wan knew Kit Fisto had been delayed by two rather irate former padawans of his.* Ki-Adi-Mundi had gleefully informed Bant Eerin and Nahdar Vebb of thier Master's comment at the Council Meeting. Kit was effectivally put out of the race.

However, Master Mundi was also delayed when Yoda bombarded him with the Younglings. Seven and eight year old initiates surrounded the elderly Jedi, all claiming that Master Yoda had appointed him their teacher for the day.

Adi and Plo were still out searching for Luke, so Obi Wan had to hurry. He was just about to make his way to the hanger when he heard a much loved voice.

"Obi Wan."

"Master?" Obi Wan turned to see the blue-tinged spirit of Qui Gon Jinn; face stern but eyes sparkling.

"You will go to the hanger bay. There you will gain from Mace Windu, the Jedi who infuriated me."

"Master? Master!" But sadly, Qui Gon Jinn disappeared.

He found Master Windu in the hall leading to the desired hanger bay. He ran over to him.

"Obi Wan, use Anakin's starfighter! It's faster!"

What?

"So we're allies then?"

The words felt rather odd on his tounge but then all things considered they weren't that weird a pair. They'd always been friends. Quite frankly, since both of them were training Skywalker children, the alliance between the two might go on indefinately.

Mace's head bobbed up and down once distractedly. He was peaking his head around the corner to make sure the coast was clear. Suddenly, he wheeled around, grabbed the surprised Obi Wan by the shoulders and thrust him into a conveinantly placed closet.

"Mmmph" was the dignified sound the Negotiater made as he stumbled backwards. After a few minutes spent trying to dislodge his boot from a cleaning bucket, Obi Wan heard voices.

"Hear that racket coming from the closet did you?"

"There isn't time for that Master Yoda! If you want to take Luke as your padawan, you have to get to the Senate building and find Padme NOW or it will be too late."

"Go I shall. My grattitude you have."

Obi Wan smiled. Luke wasn't anywhere near the Senate building. The Force-bond he shared with Luke quite clearly communicated that the boy was asleep in the Skywalker apartment.

"Thank you, Mace." Obi Wan said as he emerged from the closet.

Mace's face twisted into something that looked like guilt. Lying to Master Yoda hadn't been easy.

"Do you see anyone else coming?" Mace responded.

Obi Wan peered into the hanger bay, "Crap, Adi! How did she get here so fast?"

"Does Adi know where Anakin lives?"

"Yes, Master Gallia knows exactly where we live. She came by yesterday."

Both Jedi started horribly at the soprano voice behind them. They both whirled to face the one and only Leia Skywalker.

"Leia! Don't sneak up on me like that! Haven't I told you that you should lower your shields somewhat while inside the Temple?"

"Sorry, Master I was just-"

"Wait, Leia. Leia! LEIA!" Obi Wan sported a sort of 'Eureka!' facial expression.

Said Leia was very confused. "Um...yes Ben?"

Obi Wan's visage schooled back into it's usual stern expression. "Go over to Master Adi and tell her you need to talk to her about your female problems."

"What?"

"Padawan, now if you please. This is a...delicate matter." Mace gave his padawan the signature you'd-better-do-it-no-matter-how-weird-my-request-is glare.

Leia sighed, but relented. After all, she was stuck between the guilt of letting down Ben, and the terror of letting down her new Master. She ran toward Adi.

"Master Gallia! Um...I met a boy! I need to talk to you about him, in depth, right away!"

Adi was successfully delayed. Mace pushed his friend forward.

"Go, go! And may the Force be with you."

Obi Wan ran towards Anakin's hidiously ugly yellow starfighter and took off. However, Master Plo Koon also took off. The Council Member's ship did a neat little flip over Obi Wan and began to make it's way to the Skywalker residence.

However, Master Plo had forgotten something else about the famed Jedi Master he was up against. Obi Wan excelled at mind tricks. After a generous use of the Force, he had manipulated all weak minded speeder drivers in the air to block Plo's path.

As Obi Wan flew past the frustrated Jedi Master, he gave a cheeky little salute.

*Gah, sorry for that mistake in the last chapter. Kit Fisto trained two padawans named Bant Eerin and Nahdar Verr. I tried to make up for it in this one. Anyway, please review! I really appreciate reviews! :D


	3. Master and Padawan

AN: I think this chapter might be less funny; it's more on the fluff side of life. Thank you to everyone who reviewed!

Ayy Kaim: Your welcome! Thank _you _for reviewing! I'm glad you like this

Meanwhile Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One of the prophesy, was calmly making an omelet.

As a Council Member himself, he had been aware of the meeting this morning, but Obi Wan had mentioned the nature of it and thus, he had opted out. No need to attend and have it rubbed in his face that training one's own children was forbidden. He couldn't complain, as Obi Wan had talked with the Council for days upon days just to convince them to let Anakin remain a Jedi. He'd really outdone the whole 'Negotiator' thing with that one, especially with that 'attachment is different than love' argument.

He didn't really understand the whole 'unrelated padawan' rule though. Obi Wan _had _taken careful pains to explain it to him, but he hadn't understood. There was something about favoritism and then blah blah blah, another boring lecture; you already are raising him, blah blah blah…

Anyway he, unlike the rest of the Council, already knew the outcome of the meeting.

As if in sync with his thoughts, Obi Wan burst through Anakin's door with uncharacteristic haste and noise.

"Am I too late!"

Anakin didn't even deign to raise his eyes from the eggs.

"No Master, no one's been here. Besides, I wouldn't have granted permission to anyone but you. There's no need to make such a fuss."

Both men paused for a moment as the bizarreness of the situation sunk in. Anakin was cool, collected, and advising someone to not make a fuss, while Obi Wan was racing around Coruscant haphazardly.

"Maybe I'm rubbing off on you," Anakin mused looking up from his cooking breakfast to give his Master a deliberating look.

"Would you please just get Luke? I have half the Council on my tail." Obi Wan snapped, although not without a shudder at the previous comment.

Anakin looked annoyed, "How come when I was a youngling no one wanted to train me, and then once I have kids of my own suddenly every Master in the Temple is vying for them? This hardly seems fair!"

Obi Wan would not be deterred, as it was he could feel the presences of the Council Members coming closer and closer, "Quit whining and get Luke, Anakin."

"Touchy," Anakin teased, but upon seeing his Master's eye twitch he relented.

"Fine, fine, LUKE! GET UP; I'VE GOT A SURPRISE FOR YOU!" The response to Anakin's call was a loud THUMP and then a few softer thumps as the littlest Skywalker boy jumped out of bed and ran into the kitchen.

"BEN!" The cause of all the…aggressive negotiations at the Temple ran forward to give his honorary Uncle a tight hug. Obi Wan smiled and attempted to straighten Luke's messy blond hair.

"Do you know what the surprise is, Ben?" Luke asked, big blue eyes staring appealingly up at him. Obi Wan knelt down and placed his hands on Luke's slender shoulders, trying to ignore the knot of anticipation his stomach decided to tie itself into.

"Actually, I have something to do with the surprise. I have a question for you." This was it, the moment of truth.

"Luke Skywalker, would you do me the honor of becoming my padawan?"

"ME! You want to train ME!" The boy squealed with sudden delight. Obi Wan was surprised at Luke's astonishment though; did he not know how many Masters had wanted to ask him that? Was he oblivious to the sheer amount of cunning it had taken for Obi Wan to even get here to ask? Well, time to enlighten him then.

"Yes Luke, I very much want to train you. You have no idea how hard I had to fight for you. EVERYONE wanted to be your Master. Kit, Ki-Adi Mundi, Master Yoda…"

Luke wasn't even listening to him. He had run over to a smiling Anakin, who had at last abandoned breakfast in order to watch the touching scene.

"DAD! DID YOU HEAR? BEN WANTS TO TRAIN ME!"

"Yes Luke. He came by special yesterday just to make sure it was okay with me."  
>Anakin shot his former Master a look of fond exasperation, but Obi Wan was ignoring him. The warning mounted in the Force as the threat of the approaching Masters became more evident. There wasn't much time. He pointedly cleared his throat.<p>

"Luke, you haven't really answered my ques—"

"YES!" Luke cut Obi Wan off excitedly and ran over to give him another hug.

"YES! OH I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! BEN'S MY MASTER! DADDY! I'VE GOT THE SAME MASTER AS YOU!" Luke ran back and forth between his two favorite Jedi Masters excitedly.

Obi Wan however tipped his head back and laughed. After all, he had won.

* * *

><p>When the Council Members arrived at the Skywalker apartment, they found Obi Wan and Anakin contentedly eating breakfast. The desired Padawan was nestled quite comfortably on Obi Wan's lap.<p>

"Need something, gentlemen?" Obi Wan asked innocently as he popped a sausage link into his mouth. Anakin gave a half-surprised, half-amused snort of laughter. That was about as close to a "_HA! In your faces!" _as Obi Wan would ever get.

Master Yoda's pointy green ears drooped. "Too late, we were; claimed he has been."

Obi Wan had the decency to look slightly guilty. "Why don't you all stay for breakfast? Anakin certainly made enough."

"Oh, I knew they were coming." Anakin said haughtily, "After all, I am the Chosen One,"

"as we are repeatedly informed." A new voice piped up. Mace Windu let himself in with Leia in tow. Master Yoda scowled at him.

"Lied you did. Wrong that is, as punishment my apartments you will clean."

Master Windu considered reminding Yoda that a Jedi should know no revenge, but thought better of it.

Leia, however, ran over to her brother.

"Hey, Leia! Guess what?"

"Ben asked you to be his padawan? I know, they roped me into their scheme." Leia turned and gave said Ben a glare to rival that of Master Windu.

"You owe me at least three cookies, Ben! I had to talk to Master Gallia about…" here Leia shuddered, "Han Solo…romantically." *

The entire table burst into laughter, but Obi Wan bowed as much as he could with Luke on his lap.

"My deepest apologies, Princess. Would bacon be enough to satisfy my debt?"

"Yes it would! You're forgiven!" Leia took the offered bacon hurriedly lest Ben change his mind and then ran over to Master Windu. She promptly alighted on his lap.

Luke however, leaned back against Ben to whisper, "They all really wanted to train me? I thought you were joking earlier."

Ben leaned down to in turn to murmur in Luke's ear.

"Yes, Luke. I don't know how you didn't notice." A new thought occurred to the Jedi Master and he frowned worriedly down at Luke before again whispering,

"If you want to be trained by any one of them that is completely fine. You're free to choose you know."

Blessedly, Luke immediately shook his blonde head, "Oh no, Ben. I want you to be my Master!" This was not whispered.

Obi Wan's smile could've lit up the galaxy.

*Ah, Han Solo…of course Leia would choose him to talk about :D Again, please review! I really appreciate any and all feedback!


	4. The Knighting

I thought this should end with a Knighting, and I also wanted to tie it back to the original story this sprang off of.

* * *

><p>"Proud of you I am, my Padawan." Master Yoda hobbled back a couple of feet and smiled, one small green claw still clenched the small pleat of hair that Luke had worked so hard to get rid of. There was a short, grateful moment between Master and Padawan before the crowd surged forward to congratulate the new Knight.<p>

"Well Kid, who would've thought you'd have made it this far." That cocksure Corilliean who had somewhere along the line become his unofficial brother, gave Luke's blond mop a tussle before engulfing him in a rough embrace. Chewbaca gave him similar treatment, mumbling in his own language, and sounding suspiciously tearful.

"Luke! Luke! Luke! We did it!" His beautiful young twin ran over; leaving Master Windu, who was her "escort", stumbling. Anakin managed to catch the ancient Jedi before his old legs gave out on him.

Luke on the other hand, had gathered his ecstatic sister (a Knight as well) into an enthusiastic embrace, swinging her around playfully.

"The Skywalker twins are now Jedi Knights! Do you think the galaxy can handle it?"

"The galaxy," wheezed Master Windu, "couldn't handle _Anakin_ Skywalker, much less you two!"

"Are you saying they cause more trouble then I do?" Anakin sounded vaguely insulted by this. "You just be careful! I've dropped decrepit Jedi Masters for less than that!"

"You can drop me, I wouldn't fall." Master Windu declared stubbornly, (and untruthfully).

"You just keep telling yourself that."Anakin replied grimly, taking a firmer, more protective grip on Windu's arm.

Han Solo stepped forward and tactfully grabbed Leia's arm as Padme Amidala ran forward to embrace her newly Knighted son.

"Oh, Lukie!"

Han snickered, but had to stop when Leia smacked his arm.

"I remember when you were just a little baby! And now look at you, a Jedi Knight just like your father. You look so handsome, my little boy! Oh, I remember when I used to have to check under your bed for gundark ghosts and when I had to change your diapers..."

Anakin, following Han Solo's example, calmly drew the babbling Padme away from a blushing Luke. Padme took over the role of Windu's "escort" while Anakin embraced his son. He didn't say anything except a whispered "I'm so proud of you," for Luke's ears only. If Anakin's dark blue eyes teared a little at Luke's choice of a light brown Jedi robe, no one commented.

Composing himself, he kissed Luke's forehead and then turned toward the gathering. "Everyone, Mara's waiting at Dex's Diner for the rest of the party. We hope all of you can attend!" The people began to file out excitedly. Jedi didn't generally do parties, as a rule, but Knightings were one of the few reasons to celebrate. Plus, if Anakin Skywalker had planned the party...well it was a good chance it'd be memorable at the very, very least.

"Go, I shall. Haven't been to Dex's in a while have I." The ancient Jedi fixed his small green eyes on his last Padawan, "An honor, it has been, to train you."

Luke gave his Master a very low bow, "It has been an honor to be your student, Master Yoda. I will always treasure your teachings."

The rest of the crowd trickled out, leaving just Luke and his father behind. Anakin stared at Luke's threadbare Jedi robe.

"He...he would've been very proud of you, you know."

"I know, father."

Anakin brought his son into another warm embrace, "I'm proud of you too, more than you will ever realize. And I love you too. I always will, my son."

"I love you too, dad."

They stood like that for a moment, in a bittersweet embrace, before Anakin broke away grinning.

"Come on, Luke. Rumor has it that you have something very special to ask Mara tonight." Luke couldn't help the rueful smile that blossomed on his face at that.

They both walked out of the Council chambers, but Luke stopped once more to look back. He was well rewarded. Blue-tinged and transparent, Ben stood smiling at his last apprentice.

"Congratulations, my padawan. May the Force be with you, always."

Ben was proud.

_Fin_


End file.
